1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for timing offset compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, a sampling frequency error can occur between the transmitter and the receiver. This error causes a growing timing offset or sampling offset as the time increases. FIGS. 1a through 1d illustrate a timing offset due to asynchronous sampling periods between a transmitter and a receiver. In FIG. 1a, the upper half and the lower half represent sampling periods Ttx and Trx at the transmitter and the receiver respectively. When these two sampling periods differ from each other, a growing timing offset occurs as the sampling size increases. When the timing offset exceeds the sampling period Ttx, the receiver misses transmission data signal. Thus, the time offset leads to a data loss. FIGS. 1b through 1d show the constellation diagrams for the data frames with 1, 10, and 40 OFDM symbol duration respectively. The results show that, the longer the frame symbol duration, the larger the noise induced.
There is thus a need for a timing offset estimator to compensate the timing offset effect between a transmitter and a receiver.